Journey into the Mind
Journey into the Mind is the second episode of Season 1 and second episode overall of Fantendo - Journey, written by Sr.Wario. Reception has been (TBA). Summary The mysterious villains employ someone who can get into the minds of others, exposing deep details about the heroes. Transcript The episode begins with a recap of the first two episodes, before showing a young man crying and walking out of a hospital, when he's approached by a man in a business suit. '' ::'Young Man': W-What is it? ::'Businessman': I know you've had quite the time. I'm here to offer my condolences. ::'Young Man': Do I know you? ::'Business': I'm the CEO of a giant corporation. My name is Mario D'Angelo. You're William Cross. I have a job to offer you. ---- ''Two novice robbers stop by a small gas station, armed with pistols. ::Robber #1: You sure about this? ::Robber #2: Dude, we have guns. It'll be totally fine. The robbers walk into the gas station and point their guns at the gas station employee, who reels back in fear. ::Robber #2: Give us the money and you'll have no trouble. The camera then shows Tommy with a Twinkie in hand, sighing. He stuffs it in his pocket and walks forward to the robbers. ::Robber #1: H-Hey, stop! I'll shoot! Tommy puts the Twinkie on the counter and continues walking forward. The robber pulls the trigger, but the gun doesn't fire. ::Tommy: You didn't load it right. I would know. Tommy punches the robber in the face, knocking him out and takes the gun out of the other robber's hand. He runs to the getaway car, and Tommy throws the gun at his head, knocking him out. The employee cautiously comes out from behind the counter. ::Employee: Thank you so- ::Tommy: Can you just ring up my Twinkie? ::Employee: That'll be 99 cents. Tommy lays down a dollar bill and gets it, as the employee calls the police. ---- The group are all sitting on the couch, talking and laughing. ::Matt: So look, I know why Tommy, Ash, and Ken are here. But what about Dani and Don? ::Danielle: I want to put my powers to use to really help people. ::Matt: Wrong answer, you stole that from Ash. ::Danielle: She wants to be a superhero. I just want to save people. ::Matt: Same thing. ::Danielle: Shut up. ::Matt: What about you Don? ::Donnie: .....I want to be a hero. ::Matt: Don't you people have any originality? ::Tommy: Hey, Matt, what about you? ::Matt: Well...uh...I wanna... ::Tommy: Be a hero? ::Matt: Dang it. The group laugh when they hear a knock on the door. ::Tommy: Ashlee, maybe that's the superhero costumes you ordered us. ::Ashlee: Those aren't coming for a week. The group stare at her. ::Ashlee: I'm joking, obviously. I'm not that crazy. ::Matt: Well... Ashlee flings a couch pillow at Matt's head with her mind. ::Kenji: Since you're all so busy messing around.... Kenji gets up and answers the door, where he meets a beautiful woman. ::Kenji: Can I- She taps him on the head, causing him to collapse. She smiles, and enters the residence. ---- William Cross is sleeping in a hoverlimo when it stops and the valet rolls up the window. ::Valet: Sir? ::Cross: What? Oh. We're here. Alright. William Cross rubs his head and unbuckles his belt, getting out onto the asphalt. He looks out at the city and then to a tower emblazoned with D'Angelo & Sons. He walks into the tower and gets into the elevator, heading to the top floor, a small room with a large glass window, with Mr. D'Angelo sitting in his chair. ::Mr. D'Angelo: Sit down, Mr. Cross. Cross cautiously sits down and looks across the room, seeing various rare paintings and artifacts. D'Angelo smiles at Cross, who looks at him, interested. Cross tries to read the man's expression, when he gets up and begins talking. ::Mr. D'Angelo: William Cross. 25 years old. Veteran and loyal citizen. You pay your taxes. You don't have a criminal record. ::Cross: So you're stalking me? ::Mr. D'Angelo: I call it research, Mr. Cross. I'm working on an ambitious project. It requires someone who can lead soldiers into battles. All kinds of battles. Someone who will drive the project forward, ruthlessly. ::Cross: I didn't like war. I don't think I want to resume that life. What does your company need soldiers for, anyways? ::Mr. D'Angelo: You sign on and I'll tell you. It comes with a rather large paycheck. ::Cross: No. I have an office job. I'm good there. Cross sighs and gets up, heading to the elevator. ::Mr. D'Angelo: Cross, wait! What if, I could offer you something bigger than money. ::Cross: I can't be bought. ::Mr. D'Angelo: What if i could give you a second chance? Cross rolls his eyes but gets off the elevator and sits back down for a moment, looking annoyed at D'Angelo. ::Cross: What does that mean? ::Mr. D'Angelo: Your wife. ::Cross: Don't talk about her. ::Mr. D'Angelo: She's gone here, I know. But what if she wasn't gone in a different world. What if you could stop her illness there. ::Cross: T-that's impossible. ::Mr. D'Angelo: Mr. Cross, I never lie. Cross puts his palms against his face and sighs. He closes his eyes and sees his wife for a moment. Cross sighs and takes his palms off his face, folding his arms. ::Cross: Sign me up. ---- Kenji wakes up in a dojo, where he sees a teenaged version of himself battling a tough opponent. Kenji realizes what's happening and runs over to stop his teenaged self, but can only watch as the battle continues. ::Opponent: So, Ken, pretty sister you got there. The young Kenji, disgusted, backs up and the opponent uses it to punch him in the gut, knocking him down. The young Kenji, enraged, leaps back up and smashes the opponent's face, giving him a bloody nose. The opponent falls onto the ground and young Kenji slams his foot in his ribcage. The audience screams in shock as Kenji is pulled back. The adult Kenji sighs as he sees his younger self being carried off. Kenji then looks around and sees an office room. ::Official (in Japanese, captioned): You have broken the rules of the tournament and seriously injured a defeated opponent. You'll have to be disqualified and disallowed from this tournament, permanently. The young Kenji looks down dissappointed, and nods before sadly leaving the dojo. The adult Kenji watches, having no power to stop the events from happening. ---- The group see the woman and Kenji fall to the floor. ::Matt: Now I wish it was Ashlee's costumes. The group run toward her and she simply touches their heads and walks out, getting on her cell phone. ::Woman: Yeah they're taken care of. Come pick them up. ---- Matt wakes up in a hospital, and finds that he can't interact with anyone or anything. He rubs his head and walks into an open room to find a dying woman, her husband, and a young version of him. ::Matt: No I can't...I can't watch this. Matt runs out of the room and heads into a hallway, ending up back in the room. Matt loses his funny demeanor and breaks down, crying as he finds that he can't escape the past. ---- Tommy is on a rooftop and looks around to find that he is in Greenland. He looks down onto the streets to find a young version of him running from the police, a sandwich in hand. ::Police: Come on, son. Stop! The young Tommy continues to run and dashes through a few alleys to escape the police, sitting on the cold ground and breathing heavily, eating his sandwich and looking inside his wallet, full of money and loose change. ::young!Tommy '(whispering): I'll have enough for a plane ticket soon. Just a few more jobs. Just gotta keep off the police's radar. I'll be okay. ''The young Tommy falls asleep, full of hope. ::'''Tommy: I wish I could tell him that nothing would fix it. Not moving. Not going here. But I can't. Tommy punches the ground and rubs his head, sighing. ---- Ashlee wakes up in a truck and yawns, being restrained, with an armed soldier sitting opposite of her. ::Soldier: You're awake? She should've had you in that coma thing for hours! ::Ashlee: Coma? I had a great dream where I was a superhero. It was so cool! ::Soldier: It should've reached into the deepest darkest places in your head! ::Ashlee: Nah. Ashlee uses her telekinesis to disarm the soldier and knock him out. '' ::'Driver': What the hell was that? ''The driver parks to find Ashlee smiling with the soldier next to her. ::Ashlee: You guys should've just hired an assasin. Ashlee uses her telekinesis to rip through the restraints and punches the driver in the face, knocking him out. She looks around to see other trucks driving off and she sighs, getting in the truck. ::Ashlee: Huh. Never driven a truck. ---- Danielle wakes up, in a living room, seeing herself arguing with her mother. ::Mother: We spent a lot on this! ::Danielle: And I appreciate it. But I don't want to be a politician. ::Mother: You're wasting your life. Being a vigilante is a waste of my money and time. I raised you better. ::Danielle: I'm an adult. I can help people. ::Mother: By gallivanting around like some freak? ::Danielle: This is what I want to do! ::Mother: Then you're not welcome here. The past Danielle storms out and sits on the sidewalk, crying. Danielle reaches to comfort her, but finds that she can't, and has to watch her younger self, feeling sad and alone. ---- Donnie wakes up in a schoolyard after school to see a child version of himself, who is surprsingly small. He rubs his head and realizes what's happening and sits in the grass. He sees the child version of him, with a backpack that has a superhero on it.' 'A group of boys walk up to him and Donnie looks away, cringing. ::Bully: Superhero? Really? Makes sense you like them. They're way bigger than you'll ever be. The bully takes the backpack and throws it on the ground. The angry young Donnie runs into the bully to try and attack him, but the large bully laughs at him and pushes him onto the ground. ::Bully: You'll never be a hero. You're just a shy loser. The other bullies laugh and hurl the backpack at the young Donnie who's crying. Donnie gets up and begins to run from it when darkness overtakes the screen. ---- Donnie wakes up in the back of a truck and looks around frantically when he sees he's next to Danielle, with Ashlee driving. ::Donnie: ...That was awful. ::Danielle: So you're u- ::Ashlee: I'm right behind them guys! Driving is fun! Danielle mouths "help me" and Donnie laughs, yawning. '' ::'Danielle': Ash saved us. From what we can see, the other trucks have Tommy, Ken, and Matt. They're headed... ::'Ashlee': I have no clue where they're headed! ::'Donnie': That's not good. ''Ashlee drives the truck forward and finds that the trucks are headed to an abandoned warehouse. ::Ashlee: That's their secret base. ::Danielle: Would they really lead us there? ::Donnie: Could be a trap. ::Danielle: We don't have a choice. The trio park at the warehouse and pursue the trucks into the warehouse, where the soldiers all put on gas masks and throw out gas grenades. Ashlee and Danielle catch them in mid-air with the gas and throw them out, heading over to beat up the soldiers who are caught off-guard. Ashlee heads and frees the other heroes, dragging them out. ::Ashlee: C-can I get some help over here? ::Danielle: Little busy, Ash! The two knock out the soldiers who are un-armed and Donnie gets his phone out, calling for F.A.N.T to pick up the soldiers. Donnie and Danielle walk over and carry the others out, laying them on the ground. ::Donnie: ....Today sucked. ::Danielle: Yeah. ::Ashlee: Could be worse! Danielle and Donnie crack a smile at Ashlee's optimism as they wait. ---- A musical montage shows most of the group members sitting alone in their rooms, thinking about the day. Matt and Ashlee sit together on the couch. ::Matt: So you're saying you had a good dream? ::Ashlee: I always have good dreams! ::Matt: That's pretty impressive. I know I'm like the joker around here, but that...it got to me. I saw my failure and couldn't stop it. I can smile and laugh but....I can't move past it. It's there with me. ::Ashlee: All we can try and do is move into the future. ::Matt: Thanks Ash. The two clink soda cans together and sit there. ---- Mr. Cross is sitting, talking on the phone. ::Mr. Cross: Sir, I'm aware we failed. We weren't able to kill or recover them for testing. ::Mr. D'Angelo: It's fine Cross. We have all the time we need to fix it. How's the set-up going? Mr. Cross looks outside to see a shop in New York City, with the D'Angelo & Sons logo being put up on it. ::Mr. Cross: It's doing well, sir. We're on the right track to establish a whole new dynasty. ::Mr. D'Angelo: You've done well. You're making a better future for this version of you and your wife. Mr. Cross does a bitter smile and hangs up, holding a picture of him and his wife. Reception TBA Trivia TBA